Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro Burromuerto is a contestant on Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars. He also appears in Total Drama Action and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is voiced by Marco Grazzini in seasons two and three, Keith Oliver in the robot suit, and Alex House in season five. Personality Alejandro has a very manipulative personality. Due to growing up always living in the shadow of his older brother, Alejandro always felt a need to come out on top, no matter how he achieves it. His evil side is shown to have stemmed from his brother bullying him and doing stuff such as punching him in the arm and calling him "Al" because he knows how much it upsets him. Later in the series, he begins to redeem himself, realizing there is a bigger threat at hand, and tries to warn the other contestants about Mal, Mike's evil personality. None of the contestants believe him however, due to his previous manipulative ways. After he is dating Heather, his personality changes again to a more loving person towards her, no longer controlled by his need to win. Before Total Drama Since a young age, Alejandro was always being picked on by his older brother, José, who would do stuff such as call him "Al", a nickname he hated, and punch him. Over time, he developed a manipulative personality due to this, and grew a strong need to win. Total Drama |-|Season 2= Around the time of the Gemmie awards, Chris, the host of Total Drama, hired Alejandro to host the Gemmie awards and to pretend to be on a fake reality show, "Total Drama Dirtbags", in exchange for allowing him to compete on the real next season of Total Drama, Total Drama World Tour. After the bus he is driving is stopped by the original Total Drama cast, Chris announces to them that Alejandro will be joining them. |-|Season 3= Once the season started, Alejandro immediately started flirting with Bridgette and Lindsay, and causing both to lose focus on the competition. After the teams are split, he still continues to flirt with them, despite being on separate teams. He also takes on the role as unofficial captain of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, leading them to the finish line before Team Victory. While in Japan, he convinces Harold to take control of the team, and convinces him to boss his team around, which lead to his elimination. After continuing to flirt with her, Bridgette and him kiss, and when they go to kiss a second time, he moves, making her kiss a pole and get stuck to it due to the cold, and leaves her behind. After Bridgette is eliminated, he starts to work on Leshawna. He flirted with her a lot, causing her to feel guilty because of her on and off relationship with Harold, but she continued to flirt, until eventually she is eliminated for being too unfocused, and Alejandro sees her off, revealing his intention of only manipulating her. After Leshawna's elimination, he focused more on making his team win challenges as opposed to manipulating the other teams for a little while, pulling strings to get his team to work with him (such as telling Izzy they are going up against Chef Hatchet). When DJ is left as the only member of Team Victory, Alejandro attempts to convince Chris to switch him to their team, but is denied, and DJ is eliminated soon after due to Alejandro breaking the track DJ is sledding on. After he is captured by Ezekiel and left to watch the rest of his team, he sees Noah telling Owen that he doesn't trust Alejandro, thinking he is slippery and manipulative. After that, he manages to convince Tyler and Duncan (who had just returned to the competition) to vote off Noah. Later, Duncan reveals he doesn't trust Alejandro either, which Alejandro is aware of, and decides to distract Duncan. After seeing Duncan and Tyler having some tension between them, he begins to work on figuring out why, and after figuring it out, he tricks Tyler into confessing he saw Duncan cheat on Courtney with Gwen. With the three of them thrown off by this, Alejandro begins to manipulate Courtney, telling her to flirt with Tyler to make Duncan jealous. After a while, Alejandro and Courtney begin to flirt with each other, and he tricks her into thinking their dating, but tells Duncan to act jealous to distract Courtney even more than she already is. Seeing that Heather is also jealous of him and Courtney, he begins to flirt more openly around her. With Tyler now gone, Owen's trust in Alejandro is almost gone, and he convinces Duncan, Heather, and Sierra to help him vote off Owen. Despite being with Courtney, Alejandro admits he does no love her and only wants to be with Heather, despite continuously denying it. During the eating challenge, he has Courtney cheat for him due to having a weak stomach, but Heather catches this and gets them caught. At Courtney's elimination alongside Blaineley, Blaineley reveals Alejandro and Heather's mutal crush, causing him to start denying his feelings for her more often. After he steals Heather's tranquilizer balls when trying to catch a now-feral Ezekiel, he teams up with Duncan, but eventually betrays him to work with Heather and catches Ezekiel with her. After he begins to work on manipulating Cody. He brings him to first class with him, and gives him candy, easily buying his loyalty, however, in an attempt to get Sierra to turn on Cody and Heather, he edits an image of them sleeping together to give to Sierra. After realizing what happened, Cody stops helping Alejandro. After finding Heather trapped, he saves her, but only after she agrees to an alliance with him to vote off Cody. At the elimination ceremony, Sierra accidentally blows up the plane and is disqualified before the votes are counted, and they are thrown in the fire. Aejandro, wanting to check Heather's loyalty, checks the votes and finds out that Cody, Heather, and Sierra all voted for him, and if Sierra wasn't disqualified he would have been eliminated. He ends his alliance with Heather, and begins his race to Hawaii, where he ties with Cody. After winning the tie breaker, he gets a lead on Heather, who is in the final two with him, easily and beats her to the top of the volcano. As he is about to win the million, Heather stops him by crying, and he admits his feelings for her, kissing her. While kissing, she knees him in the groin and pushes him off the volcano. After the money is thrown in the volcano and the volcano begins to erupt, Alejandro is trampled by the other contestants and covered in hot lava. To save his life (and to make him sign release forms) Chris and Chef put him in a robot suit. |-|Season 4= Alejandro is still in the robot suit during the fourth season, and is shown to still be attracted to Heather. At some point during this season, his communication chip breaks. |-|Season 5= Alejandro is freed a year later when he's accidentally knocked into the water by Lightning and Scott, causing the suit to explode and free him, although his legs are asleep from being stuck in the same position for a year. Now free, he joins Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures and wins the first challenge for his team. He reveals he's faking his legs being asleep in the confessional, and is using it to make Heather feel bad, still wanting to get revenge on her. He pretends to no longer be interested to mess with her, however, she tricks him into revealing he still cares about her. He begins to plot her downfall soon after, and makes another fake alliance with her to gain her trust, unaware that she is doing the same. Seeing her hide the immunity idol, he takes it, and that night, when he is voted off, he uses it to get her eliminated instead after revealing his legs work. Soon after, José is brought into the competition as a rival Alejandro must fight in a challenge. At first, José is winning until he insults Heather, causing Alejandro to angrily beat him up, stating that no part of Heather was unattractive. Winning that challenge reminds him how good he is, and he decides he doesn't need an alliance despite the rest of the cast disliking him for betraying Heather like he did. He wins the next challenge too, and Mike (as his evil personality, Mal) asks Alejandro for an alliance, which he accepts. The alliance is short lived when Alejandro finds a video of all of Mal's wrong doings, and he begins to try to warn the others, especially Zoey, but no one believes him due to his usually manipulative personality. After Mal manages to turn the contestants against him, he is eliminated, but not before one more attempt to warn Zoey of Mike's true identity. After his elimination, Heather finds Alejandro in the Yukon, and the two restart their relationship, this time officially. They are both brought back in the finale to help Mal, where Alejandro confesses now that he has Heather, he doesn't care about the money, however, when Chris offers the money to anyone rather than just the finalists, Alejandro and Heather betray each other once again. After the winner is declared, the island sinks, and Alejandro tells Heather that they may not have the money, but they have each other. Relationships Bridgette (kissed; ended) * Began: Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better * Ended: Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better * Reason: Alejandro revealed his true self to Bridgette at her elimination. Courtney (dated; ended) * Began: Sweden Sour * Ended: Hawaiian Punch * Reason: Alejandro kisses Heather. Heather (dating) First relationship * Began: Hawaiian Punch * Ended: Hawaiian Punch * Reason: Heather betrayed Alejandro in order to win the million. Second relationship * Began: After The Obsta-Kill Kourse Alliances Total Drama World Tour * Cody Anderson (Rapa Phooey) * Courtney (Sweden Sour - Chinese Fake-Out) * Duncan (Niagara Brawls - African Lying Safari) * Heather (African Lying Safari and Awwwwww, Drumheller) * Tyler (I See London... - The Ex-Files) Total Drama All-Stars * Heather (No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition) * Mike (You Regatta Be Kidding Me - Zeek and Ye Shall Find) Appearances (35/120) Total Drama Action (1/27) * 227-60 Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show D Total Drama World Tour (22/26) * 301 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1) * 302 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2) * 303 Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan * 304 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better * 305 Broadway, Baby! * 307 Slap Slap Revolution * 308 The Am-AH-Zon Race * 309 Can't Help Falling in Louvre * 310 Newf Kids on the Rock * 311 Jamaica Me Sweat * 313 I See London... * 314 Greece's Pieces * 315 The Ex-Files * 316 Picnic at Hanging Dork * 317 Sweden Sour * 319 Niagara Brawls * 320 Chinese Fake-Out * 321 African Lying Safari * 322 Rapa Phooey * 323 Awwwwww, Drumheller * 325 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles * 326 Hawaiian Punch Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (1/13) * 401 Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! N Total Drama All-Stars (11/13) * 501 Heroes vs. Villains * 502 Evil Dread * 503 Saving Private Leechball * 504 Food Fright * 505 Moon Madness * 506 No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition * 507 Suckers Punched * 508 You Regatta Be Kidding Me * 509 Zeek and Ye Shall Find * 510 The Obsta-Kill Kourse * 513 The Final Wreck-ening Notes * Alejandro is labeled The Arch Villain. * Alejandro is one of only two main characters to have more than one voice actor. ** Marco Grazzini voiced him from his debut until Hawaiian Punch. ** Keith Oliver voiced him in the post-credits scene in Hawaiian Punch. ** Alex House has voiced him since Heroes vs. Villains. Trivia * Alejandro is a victim of Total Drama's bald curse, a curse in which at least one contestant will go bald in a season featuring new contestants. The other contestants are: ** Heather in Total Drama Island. ** Himself, Ezekiel, and Sierra in Total Drama World Tour. ** Dakota and Staci in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ** Dave in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. * Alejandro can speak English, Spanish, and Japanese. * Alejandro is the first main antagonist to reach the final two. * Alejandro's IQ is 163. * Alejandro's favorite color is fiery red. * Alejandro is six feet tall. * Alejandro is Hispanic. Category:Main characters Category:Contestants Category:Main antagonists __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Finalists Category:Firey Red